A group of seven individuals request funds for a new transmission electron microscope to support on-going funded research on several cell biological problems. The scientific problems are in the area of membrane turnover, surface oligosaccharide functions, the structure of gap junctions, secretion including mechanisms of intracellular transport and processing, and cell motility. The individual projects have in common the need for high resolution transmission electron microscopy as a major tool. The group, therefore, requests funds from the DRR-BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant Program to purchase a new JEOL 100CX transmission electron microscope.